The present invention relates generally to the field of automatic transmission systems and, more particularly, to a replacement accumulator plate for use in CHRYSLER 45RFE and CHRYSLER 5-45RFE transmissions (hereinafter “CHRYSLER transmissions”).
Automatic transmission systems of the prior art have a hydraulic circuit sub-system which includes at least a hydraulic pump, a valve body having fluid conducting passages or circuits, input and exhaust ports formed within the fluid circuits, and a plurality of valves comprised of generally cylindrical pistons having control diameters or lands formed thereon, which alternately open and close the ports to fluid circuits to regulate the flow and pressure of automatic transmission fluid (hereinafter “ATF”).
Once released into a specific fluid circuit, the pressurized ATF functions to actuate hydraulic clutches, servo pistons, and other components of the transmission. It will be understood that in describing hydraulic circuits, ATF usually changes names when it passes through an orifice or control valve in a specific fluid circuit.
In CHRYSLER transmissions so-called accumulators are used to control shift feel during the application of hydraulic clutches. An accumulator is a spring-loaded device that absorbs a certain amount of apply fluid pressure to cushion the application of a clutch or band against fluid shock. The apply fluid pressure is directed to an accumulator piston that opposes a spring force in the manner of a shock absorber.
In the original equipment manufacture (hereinafter “OEM”) of the CHRYSLER transmissions, an array of accumulator pistons typically reciprocates against spring pressure within the valve body of the transmission. Coil springs are installed in coaxial alignment with each of such accumulator pistons and are secured in position by an accumulator plate whereon the springs are seated. A problem exists with the OEM accumulator plate, which is mechanically attached by fasteners to the valve body in a manner that permits the plate to flex, mechanically fatigue, and eventually break under the hydraulic pressure generated by the accumulators in operation. This process causes malfunction of the accumulators resulting in poor shift quality and damaged clutches and bands.
Thus, the present invention provides a replacement accumulator plate and a method of installation, which resolves this problem and other shortcomings of the prior art.